What She Deserves
by kuku88
Summary: "You deserve better." Karai encounters Leonardo one night and he tries to again convince her that Splinter is her real father. They exchange blows and words, but will she listen this time? Will she break down or leave him heartbroken? Set after "The Wrath of Tiger Claw"; R&R please!


_Because this is _totally_ something I haven't done enough of - hurt/comfort in TMNT and breakdowns along with small amounts of romance. xD_  
><em>Also, this (as usual with my current Leorai fics), is set after <strong>"The Wrath of Tiger Claw"<strong>. ^^"_

_Nonetheless, this is to celebrate (sorta? I mean it's kinda depressing and not really celebratory...) TMNT's return..._  
><em>AND I HEARD FROM PLACES THAT IT'S <strong>LEORAI WEEK<strong> LIKE WHAT HOW DO I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS ASJAKFL. :iconcannotevenplz:_

_I have so much TMNT stuff I wanna do... **Knotted**, **"Turtles Forevermore"**, more art, more fanfics, etc... And maybe something less depressing next time (hey my Fanfiction account does indeed have less depressing TMNT stories! Go ahead and take a look~) ;)_

* * *

><p>It was dark outside. Karai glanced back one last time, scanning the area as she narrowed her golden eyes. Something rustled, but it ended up just being an alley cat. The Foot Bots beside her let out whirring noises, and she nodded. They moved on, but she didn't. Karai stayed behind. Even though she hadn't seen anything or heard anything besides the cat, she still knew something was there. Something she hadn't wanted to tell the Foot Bots about. The stars that were out tonight didn't make the world seem much brighter. Karai was used to the darkness, but tonight it made her feel lonely, and even...<em>scared<em>.

And she hated it.

"What's this? You're not going to try and attack me tonight?" a male's voice called out, slicing the thin night air. He appeared from behind a wall, his gaze calm but clearly stormy. "I know _you _know I'm here."

Karai clenched her fists, frustrated. But not at him, no; at the fact that he could read her so clearly like an empty book when she so wanted to be closed. She was used to people being unable to tell if she was ever serioous or not, but he was different. He could see past her facade. Karai scoffed, "Who said I wasn't?" Before he could react, she was already in his face, sword drawn. The cold metal pressed against his neck, and he frowned.

"You're not going to hurt me."

His words sounded confident and calm, with so much certainty in them. Surprised, she dropped her arms from his neck and stared at him in what she hoped was a cold look. "Excuse me?"

He turned to face her. "I told you. You're not going to hurt me."

"I think you forget," she replied, pointing her sword at his neck, struggling just to keep her voice calm. _Why is he so sure about this? He shouldn't trust me, not after all I've done to him._ "We're _enemies_."

"And I think you forget that we don't have to be," he answered. "You don't have to be on the Shredder's side anymore."

Karai's lip curled back. "He's my _dad_."

"I'm trying to tell you that Splinter is your father," he said quietly, "not the Shredder."

"He is! He's raised me and trained me and made sure I can survive in the midst of danger—"

"And what about hugged you? Kissed you on the forehead? Read you bedtime stories? Tucked you into bed? " he challenged. "How many times has he asked you about your day, sat down to talk about your own personal problems, offered advice on life, ate dinner with you, cooked for you, made your bed, asked you what you wanted, played games with you, talked to you about your feelings...?"

"Stop talking!" she ordered sharply, instinctively covering her ears. "I don't want to hear anymore!"

He took her hands and removed them from her ears, his tone gentler as he added, "I'm only saying this for your own good, Karai. Because I care about you. I'm worried. I'm worried you're lonely and the Shredder isn't there to help. He seems so distant, and I just can't see him as a fatherly figure. Karai, how much of your training was made up of learning how to fight? How early did he hand you a weapon? How old were you when he taught you how to kill? When did he start telling you about how awful Hamato Yoshi was and how he killed your mother; shouldn't a young girl be kept away from such a topic until later? I want to know, Karai. When did you learn about vengeance and hatred, instead of compassion and love. Yet you're still not like your 'father'. You deserve _better_."

Karai froze. Her throat was suddenly dry, and her tone was even drier. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think I do. Shredder's not your father, Karai." He held his hands out toward her.

"Shut up!" she snapped, raising her fist at him but not actually hitting him yet. "Stop acting like you know me when you _don't_. What was my _father __supposed _to do? He ran a ninja clan! Of course I'd be exposed to violence at a young age, if not, then where do you think I would be now? He taught me because he cared about me and my well-being! I want to be safe. I don't want to be treated like a damsel-in-distress or Daddy's Little Girl. I didn't need protection, not in the way other little kids are treated."

"...How many times has he even told you that _he loves you_?"

Karai stopped talking, freezing again as she felt the lump return to her throat. She lowered her fist and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she tried to keep a clear mind. She swam for an answer. But it wasn't there. Tears were pricking her eyelashes, and she hated it. She willed them away, trying not to show weakness in front of _him_...her enemy.

"Why won't you trust me?" he finally asked, breaking the silence.

"You betrayed me once." Karai's voice shook, and it was scratchy. She wished he had left the silence the way it was. It was better that way; if they didn't speak at all. Then she wouldn't have to think about him. Karai didn't know why she was sounding so weak, or why she had brought up his betrayal when she was trying so hard to look strong. _I don't care about him anymore...right?_

"I didn't know back then—about you...and Shredder," he said softly. "I would never have tried to wipe him out had I known about your relationship with him. My brothers and I thought it was for the best. I don't want to hurt you, Karai. Please stop pushing me away; all I want is for you to be safe."

Karai looked down. She felt vulnerable, and she just _hated _it. "I don't want to talk about it." Taking another deep breath, she managed ti calm down enough to draw her sword again. _He's wrong. He's the enemy. Defeat him. For Dad. For Shredder. For Mom. Don't think about him as what he used to be to me, but what he is now. And that's an enemy that needs to be taken care of. _She swung her blade at him, not thinking of the possible outcomes.

"You won't hurt me," he repeated, clashing swords with her. He had already guessed her next move...as always, Karai felt like an open book in front of him.

Frustrated at his confidence, Karai growled abd swung her sword down so hard that one of his katanas flew from his hands and onto the floor. The kunoichi stepped down on the blade. "You were saying?"

"I'm not hurt yet," he answered calmly, meeting her gaze with a challenge in his eyes. "You only disarmed me."

Letting out a yell, Karai dove straight for him. _I'll show him hurt! He's so stupid and arrogant and pushy!_ Her sword slammed down into his other blade, which he held onto tight enough so that it didn't also go flying. She swung down again. They clashed and their faces met, inches from each other. His blue eyes seemed to pierce her soul, sorrowful and reaching desperation.

"Karai." Even his tone was that pitiful and soft.

_Let him suffer._ Karai hated that tone. "Now isn't the time to talk! You should be fighting for your life!"

"I won't fall here."

Letting out a frustrated shout, Karai brought her sword down again. He blocked easily, forcing her sword out of her hands. So when sword-fighting didn't work for the umpteenth time, Karai aimed to kick him in the chest. He let out an "oof!", stumbling backwards.

Karai grabbed her sword from the floor pressed it against his neck. "How about now?" she panted.

He met eyes with her. Those sorrowful, sparkling blue eyes of his gazed into her own frustrated golden ones. "Then finish me."

Suddenly, Karai froze. She hadn't expected for him to suddenly change his mind.

"If you want me to believe that you're willing to hurt me, then do it here and now." He spoke slowly, without a trace of fear in his voice. His gaze held firm.

Still panting, Karai searched his expression. He seemed hopeful. Of what? That she wouldn't finish him? But she was Shredder's daughter, and he was Splinter's son. Splinter—Hamato Yoshi—had killed her mother. And she hated him for it. So shouldn't she hate his son as well?

But under the moonlight that night, as she gazed into his calm blue eyes, she realized the answer. It was clear as crystal in her mind, which suddenly felt less clouded than it had been in weeks. The answer was so obvious. It had been glaring at her for days now, and she had kept trying to ignore it. She kept telling herself that it wasn't the right answer.

Karai sighed as she dropped her blade. "...You're right."

He looked up.

"You're right," she repeated. "I can't hurt you."

"Karai..."

"I'm so weak. So, so weak. I'm supposed to hate you. So why don't I? Why can't I bring myself to hurt you?" Karai laughed weakly, stepping backwards until she collapsed against a wall. She buried her head in her hands and started shaking. She couldn't take it any longer. She was about ready to explode.

"Karai," he repeated, walking toward her. He reached out to touch her, and she flinched back. But then his fingers contacted her hair and she relaxed. His strokes were soothing as he sat down beside her, all the while comforting her.

"Why am I so weak?" she gasped, leaning against him. "I can't be weak. You should be a goner by now..."

"You're not weak," he said firmly.

Karai shook her head. "No, you're wrong. You're the one who's strong. You're always holding your head up high and are always willing to protect your family. I can't even protect my family's honour all because I can't bring myself to hate this one stupid guy—I can't bring myself to hate _you_!"

"...You're pretty strong to have been able to face your true feelings."

Karai stopped trembling and looked up, meeting his eyes again. This time they looked troubled but comforting too. "My 'true feelings'?" she repeated quietly.

He nodded. "You didn't hurt me because you faced how you really felt." He paused. "And...is it true you can't bring yourself to hate me?"

Despite her pain, Karai managed to smirk and punch him lightly in the arm. "Yes, it was true, you dork."

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Because I can't bring myself to hate you either."

"Even after everything I've done?" Karai was surprised.

"Even after everything you've done."

Karai turned to stare at the floor, silent as she just let him stroke her hair. It was comforting. "I've been pretty bad, haven't I?"

"Eh, you just tried to destroy my family a couple of times. Nothing the Shredder hasn't already tried to do." He gave her a small smile.

She laughed weakly. "Right."

"Karai, why don't you join me? Come really get to know my family. I promise they won't bite—or, I won't let them."

Karai froze. She took a deep breath and stood up, grabbing her sword. "This isn't right."

"Karai... Don't do this to me," he begged softly.

She didn't answer as she slid her blade back into its case. "I have to go."_ I hate myself for my weakness but at the same time I'm relieved to have gotten this off of my chest. I did show him hurt...but not his hurt. _My _hurt...and I shouldn't have. _Thank you_, Leo._

"No, wait...!" When she paused, he grabbed her hands, his eyes wide and almost desperate now. "At least consider my offer."

"I'm sorry, Leonardo." She shook her head and stepped backwards, closer to the ledge. "Sayonara." And then with a wave, Karai disappeared over the side.

Leonardo watched her go, his expression disappointed. He had been so close this time. Sighing in frustration, he slammed his fist into a sign. The poor thing toppled over and Leo propped it back up.

Then, panting, Leo leaned against the wall and stared up at the night sky, trying to calm down. He told himself that he'd be successful in making Karai see his side of the story and listen to the truth for herself. Then he hoped that she would switch sides.

Leonardo gazed at the appearing stars as he sighed, his thoughts strangely clear yet so conflicted. He had so much he wanted to say that he was almost afraid to, as if Karai would respond negatively and be pushed further away from him. But Leo wanted her to be safe. _I hope things change for the better. I want to be there for her, because she'll be a little lost for awhile. But I'll be there, every step of the way. Because I _care _about her. And I want her to trust me. I want her to be comfortable, whether as Karai or Miwa; I just want her to know that she can always talk to me and I'll be there when she's feeling conflicted or lonely. These are words I want to say to her the next time I see her._

_Because she deserves better._

* * *

><p><em>There we go! Hope you felt the feels and enjoyed the story. Remember to leave a review! :D<em>

_Looking forward to the new TMNT episode~_


End file.
